fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Angry Beavers: Forward To The Past
The Angry Beavers: Forward To The Past is a 2005 a animated feature film based on the Nickelodeon show, The Angry Beavers, distributed by Sony Pictures. The film was directed by TrevorPhillips and Mitch Schauer, and produced by TrevorPhillips, Mitch Schauer, Keith Kaczorek, and Michael Gerard. The film was released on February 18, 2005, to positive reviews from fans and critics alike. The film was a box office success, grossing $254,193,998 worldwide. The film was a critical success by both fans and critics, with most critics praising it's storyline, humor, and action sequences. The film was released on DVD on August 12, 2005, and it made its network premiere on Nickelodeon on November 18, 2006. History After The Angry Beavers was cancelled in late 2001 with an unaired series finale, Mitch Schauer was discussing a movie adaptation. TrevorPhillips, then an animator that had just gone out of college, wanted to help him on the film. To his surprise, Schauer let him in the production team. The film went through several drafts and ideas until the idea for a time travel movie was finalized in November 2002. Production began in March 2003, and during that time, Mitch and Trevor visited Berlin for a few years to work on the film. Around early 2004, they decided to have Sony Pictures distribute the film instead of Paramount Pictures because the production team feared that Paramount would not promote the film well. The film was announced in February 2004 on Nickelodeon's website. The first trailer was released with The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie on November 14, 2004, and a second trailer was released with Are We There Yet on January 21, 2005. The film was released on February 18, 2005, to great success, and it would spawn a sequel and a new television series. Summary Scientist #1 and Pete create a time machine for experimental purposes only, but Daggett and Norbert decide to steal it from their lab and play around with it, altering the course of history doing so. After returning back to their time and discovering their dam was replaced by a big city, Norbert and Daggett must go back in time and save their world. Plot The film begins with Scientist #1 and Pete at the reveal of their biggest invention yet. Daggett and Norbert are seen going to the reveal of the new machine and they wait eagerly to see what it is. Scientist #1 lifts the cover off their new invention, as Pete describes what it is. They then ask for somebody in the audience to test it out, and Daggett and Norbert are chosen. Daggett and Norbert step into the time machine and go back to 2001, when The Angry Beavers was cancelled. The beavers argue with the Nickelodeon executives in a live action sequence, about why they were cancelled, why their series didn't air the pilot, and why they pamper SpongeBob. A Nickelodeon executive kicks them out, and they go back on their time machine. More to follow soon! Production TBA Cast and Characters Richard Steven Horovitz as Daggett Nick Bakay as Norbert and Pete John Garry as Barry Mitch Schauer as Truckee Ed Winter as Scientist #1 Chelsea Schauer as Chelsea Stacy Schauer as Stacy Robert De Niro as The Time Master Queen Latifah as Daisy Various People as New Dam City citizens Release The film made it's world premiere on February 10, 2005, at the Panasonic Globe Theatre in Tokyo, Japan. It was released in the United States, Canada, United Kingdom, and Japan on February 18, 2005. Box Office The film grossed $16,679,203 on it's opening day, with a combined total of $29,607,349 for it's opening weekend, being released in 3,332 theaters, making it #1 during the weekend in the United States. It grossed a total of ﻿﻿$254,193,998 worldwide, making the film a box office success, which was a surprise to many considering it was based off a Nicktoon that had been cancelled for three years. Sequel A sequel, The Angry Beavers: Celestial Body Wars was released on November 24, 2010, due to the success of the first film. This film was also successful, being both a box office and critical success. A third movie will be released in 2017. Critical Reception Critical reception was mostly positive for The Angry Beavers: Forward To The Past. As of February 17, 2016, the film currently holds an 81% Certified Fresh on Rotten Tomatoes, a Metacritic score of 69, and a 7.5/10 on IMDb. Roger Ebert gave the film a 3.5/4, saying "The Angry Beavers: Forward To The Past is a funny and witty animated flick that people of all ages can enjoy, and is the best movie of the year so far." The New York Times gave the film a 7/10, saying "the film is funny and charming at many moments, but it does have a few flaws". The St. Louis Post-Dispatch gave the film a 9/10, saying "the movie is extremely fun to watch, and it does not lose the charm of the original 1997 TV series". The Nostalgia Critic, in his review of the film in 2016, gave The Angry Beavers: Forward To The Past an extremely positive review. National Post, however, gave the film a 4/10, saying "the film manages to entertain the kids, but adults will just be bored during the entire runtime of the movie". The National Post review was often criticized by other critics and fans of The Angry Beavers. Video Game A video game, The Angry Beavers: Time Warp Duo was released on February 22, 2005, as a PlayStation 2 exclusive. It recieved positive reviews. However, it suffered from poor sales due to Gran Turismo 4 (Trevor's favorite game of all time) coming out the same day as the game, and the poor reputation of movie-licensed video games. An Xbox and Gamecube version were planned, but cancelled due to underwhelming sales of the consoles. Home Media The film was released onto DVD on August 12, 2005, with widescreen and fullscreen editions of the film. Special features included a behind the scenes look, deleted scenes, trailers for other Nickelodeon media, etc. Merchandise and Promotions Several merchandise was made for the movie, such as toys and figurines. Taco Bell promoted the film by selling toys related to the movie from February to March 2005. Kellogs' briefly sold cereal and fruit snacks related to the film to help promote it. The Angry Beavers: Forward To The Past action figures and toys were on sale for all of 2005. DVD sales for The Angry Beavers TV series boomed after the film's success, and the DVD for the film went on to be the 4th best selling DVD of 2005. Taglines They're About To Change Spootstory Forever. After three years off the air, the beavers become Timelords! Ratings in Theaters US: PG for mild action, rude humor and brief language UK: PG for mild violence/action Japan: G TBA Trivia *This film is so far the only Nickelodeon Movies production not to be distributed by Paramount Pictures, but instead by Sony Pictures. *The film's title is a reference to the 1985 time-travel film Back To The Future. Ratings on TV US: TV-PG-V Category:Movies Category:The Angry Beavers Category:Articles to be expanded Category:2005